whispersrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alissandra Margaux
Name: Alissandra Margaux Celestial Name: Linereal Player: Myrleena Age: Appears 25 Nature: Bon Vivant Demeanor: Deviant Concept: Succubus House: Defiler Attributes Abilities Virtues Conscience: 2 Conviction: 3 Courage: 1 Willpower: 5 Faith: 3 Torment: 3 Backgrounds: Allies 2 (Alveadir) Fame 3 Followers 1 Legacy 1 Resources 3 Relic 3 (Amulet) Lores: Transfiguration 3 (Primary) Flesh 1 Merits: Sexy 2 (Passive -2 Diff to Social rolls vs. those attracted to women, -3 if actively used.) Enchanting Voice 2 (Reduces Difficulties for Social rolls using your voice by 2.) Flirt 2 (Grants 2 additional dice for the purposes of flirting, teasing and otherwise wrapping someone around your little finger.) Perfect Balance 1 (Reduces the Difficulty of all balance-related rolls by 2.) Flaws: Lustful 2 Languages: Enochian English Description: Alissandra is a beautiful woman, standing just under six feet in height and with lightly tanned skin. When let down, her wavy black hair reaches just past her butt and she looks at others with darkly sensual brown eyes. Her lips are full and features are fine and yet just firm enough not to seem delicate. With a body that curves in all the right places, Alissandra continually draws the eyes of others. Elegant and yet practical in the office, Alissandra typically wears dark leather or latex clothing when out on the town, as well as exotic jewelry that compliments her appearance. She seems to have a distinct liking for corsets, and is never seen without a particular amulet around her neck. The amulet is what looks like a one inch tapering ruby rod that is clad in spiraling silver ridges that completely cover the top and bottom of the rod. As this amulet rests with the point barely touching her cleavage, some find it suggestive. Apocalyptic Form: Raven-feather wings with a faint ruby tint burst from her back seamlessly even as her skin seems to shine from within, taking on a perfection far beyond what humanity can achieve. Her brown eyes slowly change, taking on a ruby hue that shines with the power within them, even as her silky black hair takes on a ruby tint that seems to shine from within. A long, sinuous tail that is as perfect as her skin extends from her tailbone, ending in a slightly flanged tip that seems incredibly agile. The being before you takes a deep breath, her ruby lips drawing the eye as she smiles, and an inhuman presence fills the air at the embodiment of sensual beauty before you. History: Once Linereal was among the ranks of the Neriads, those who brought forth insight and passion. Even in that time Linereal was something of a rebel, for she delighted in learning the crafts and strengths of the other angels, not focusing fully upon her own purview. She learned of the forming of Flesh from the Angels of the Wild and of the crafting of things of beauty from the Artificers. As a personification of longing and obsession, Linereal took these arts and melded them together, creating vaporous figures of perfection in the air to better inspire humanity. Small artifacts of pleasure were laid where humanity could find them, and Linereal could not stop herself. Objects and illusions were not enough, it was the pleasures in their enirety that she wished to emphasize. She obsessed over the female form, as she believed that of all things in Creation, it had the purest essence of beauty. But before she came to any true conclusion came the Rebellion. Linereal did not take the side of the rebels when Lucifer rose up, for such was not her her nature. Yes, she was rebellious in some ways, but she thought that they simply had not tried hard enough. She stood apart and kept tinkering with her arts, remaining out of the conflict as best she could, believing the best of everything. And then came the First Sin and its reprecussions. Linereal's faith shook at the act, something that she could not comprehend. And one sin begat another, even as she watched in horror as so many works of beauty were defiled and destroyed. At last she stepped in when one of her former sisters was going to destroy an amulet she had created for a mortal, begging her not to destroy the work of art. Iredea did not kill Linereal or destroy the amulet...what she did was worse, yet it caused Linereal to become as she is. Iredea captured Linereal, trapping the confused angel in bonds of black iron that resisted her first tentative attempts to escape, and then stopped her as she brought more and more of her knowledge to bear upon the metal frantically. But it was for naught, as Iredea stood over her, laughing at her antics. Linereal was brought back to Iredea's citadel and placed in a room where she could not see the light of the sun or feel the breeze wash over her. She was imprisoned in darkness for what felt like an age before Iredea came for her. Linereal was horrified as she saw what Iredea had done. The Fallen had warped and perverted the objects of pleasure and beauty that Linereal had made, changing them in ways that terrified the trapped angel. And Iredea began to utilize these tools to torture Linereal for longer than she could comprehend, until at last Linereal came to a startling revelation, and Fell. Linereal, now confident in her conviction that pain was simply another aspect of pleasure when treated correctly, joined the War, though she still stood somewhat apart. While the aspect of pain was comfortable to her now, she was still obsessed with pleasure, as she always had been. She tempted and cajoled other Angels into falling, gaining a small cohort of others who began to think like her. Still, she was not satisfied. Ever looking for what would satisfy her, Linereal slowly walked paths both light and dark, ever questing until the end came. She was captured and cast into the Abyss with the others, yet it wasn't so terrible to her. She had been kept in darkness once before and become stronger for it, and so she would again. So she waited patiently while others went insane, and in doing so gained the ire of Iredea, who hated Linereal for her acceptance. The powerful demon hated her for her choice to remain apart, joining none of the factions, and it became still worse when Linereal was summoned from the Abyss. When Linereal was called forth she was surprised, but her form was such that the mortals that called her had predictable requests, requests of a carnal nature that she was happy to fulfil. Again and again she was summoned out, though far from the most frequently of the inhabitants of the Abyss. But she noticed that other demons were being turned against her by Iredea and began to grow worried. She tested the walls of their prison frequently, hearing the howls on the other side, and as such was one of the first to escape when the cracks appeared. She saw the cracks and fled before her enemies could act, racing against the dragging call of the Abyss for the mortal world. When she reached it, Linereal was shocked, horrified and angered by what had happened to Creation. It became clear to her that neither God nor the demons deserved to control Creation, if this was all they could amount to. She would have to fix things as best she could, but first she needed a host. It was then, when exploring that Linereal encountered Alissandra. The mortal was a kindred spirit that called out to Linereal yet her spirit was in its last gasps. Alissandra was a former porn star from Las Vegas who had put herself through medical school through her profession in order to help her mother, who had been dying of cancer. But before she finished school her mother passed away without her being able to do anything. Not long afterward Alissandra had learned that her father had a rare degenerative medical disorder that was causing him to slowly die an agonizing death. Worse still, it seemed that the disorder was genetic, and she likely would die the same death. Only a month earlier Alissandra had buried her father, and a week later she learned that she was already in the early stages of the same disorder that had killed her father. With her doctorate and no debt, Alissandra had everything she needed for a prosperous life, but she had run out of time. She had travelled to Florida for a vacation, and Linereal found her as she was contemplating jumping from the tenth floor of her hotel suite. Linereal whispered in Alissandra's ear, and was surprised to receive a response as the mortal medium could hear her. The mortal woman chose not to jump and instead spoke at length with Linereal, who forged a bargain with Alissandra and gave her directions before she was sucked back into the Abyss. Pausing only long enough to speak with one of the few Malefactors she felt she could trust, both Linereal and Alveadir fled the Abyss for Florida once more. Once there Alveadir found her own host, a young jeweler at the edge of death in the hospital, while Linereal searched for Alissandra desperately, her spirit run ragged in her two escapes from the Abyss. When she reached Alissandra, the mortal had managed to acquire the amulet that Linereal had risked her existence for so many ages past. As per their bargain, Alissandra welcomed Linereal into her body, even as her spirit was gently pushed free. Alveadir captured Alissandra's soul before it could plunge into the spiral of torment that she was destined for and anchored her within Linereal's amulet. Now in possession of Alissandra's cured body, Linereal lives her life for her. She hardly considers herself Linereal anymore, as strongly as she identifies with her new body and as ravaged as she was by her efforts. Now the erstwhile succubus roams the region of Fort Lauderdale as she sets up her doctor's practice with a touch of inhuman skill. Quotes: "Oh my...you're so very beautiful...tell me, darling...what's your name, hmm?" Tisking "Now now, sir...I can't have you going and undoing all my hard work, can I? Unless you want me to comfort your widow?" Heart's Desire As the amulet that Linereal valued so much, Heart's Desire dates back to her first creations. The amulet is what looks like a one inch tapering ruby rod that is clad in spiraling silver ridges that completely cover the top and bottom of the rod. Secured around her neck by a simple black cord, it is elegant and dear to Linereal. Bound within Heart's Desire is Alissandra's soul, who helps Linereal adjust as best she can. Heart's Desire contains the Lore of Awakening 3 power of Healing. Notes: Given 10 Freebies for Character History, spent 3 on Relic and 7 to buy Lore of Transfiguration 3. 5 xp spent raising Stamina from 1 to 2. XP: Total: 6 Spent: 5 Apocalyptic Form: Enhanced Social Traits; +1 Charisma, +1 Manipulation, +2 Appearance Wings Extra Limbs (tail) Lyrical Voice High Torment Lashing Tail Claws/Teeth Improved Dexterity +2 Horns